The Contract
by bamafan2016
Summary: Jarrod gets married but it's not for the reason his family believes. Will he find love or will he simply fulfill the contractual obligations?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Wedding**

Jarrod looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. Today should have been a happy day for him. It wasn't that he was sad or disappointed; he still couldn't believe he had agreed to go along with the plan. But deep down he knew it was the right thing to do and what was one year in his life? Besides it would get his family off his back if only for this year.

He sat down at his desk in his bedroom as he waited. He had already shooed his brothers out and his mother had been in earlier. Lucky for him Audra was busy getting everything ready downstairs. He spotted the decanter on his bureau and decided a little nip wouldn't hurt anything so he got up to fix himself a drink. He knew it was a little early but this would help calm his nerves down. He gulped the drink down and contemplated fixing another one when he heard the soft tapping on his door.

He put the glass down as he went to see who was at the door. He was surprised to see her given the tradition and all.

She meekly smiled at Jarrod who frowned at her.

"May I come in?"

Jarrod just stood staring at her. She was breathtaking in her gown. He had always recognized her as a beautiful woman but until today he never fully realized just how beautiful she was. She was wearing her brunette hair down and he noticed for the first time how wavy and curly her hair was. The necklace his mother had given her was over the gown and matched perfectly with her hazel eyes.

"Jarrod?"

Jarrod shook himself as he blushed when she had caught him staring. "Please come in." He knew it wasn't proper etiquette to close the door but he had a feeling she wanted to talk about today.

She pointed to the drink glass on the bureau and said, "Nerves?'

Jarrod chuckled, "Yes, I guess so. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes."

Jarrod fixed her a glass of scotch and watched her as she gulped her drink down just as he had and laughed. "Nerves?"

She put the glass down and turned away from his intense eyes. "I can't do this to you Jarrod."

Jarrod walked up behind her and said, "I agreed to it and besides it's only for a year." He turned her around to face him and said, "It will be okay once we leave the ranch."

Alexandria looked up and said, "But what about your family? I feel horrible for deceiving them like we are."

Jarrod sighed as he looked at her, "They'll be fine and none the wiser."

"But..."

Jarrod interrupted her and said, "It will work out."

"What about holidays and birthdays?"

Jarrod smiled, "I usually only come home on the weekends for birthdays or holidays so I'm sure we can tough it out."

"What about when they come to San Francisco?"

Jarrod grabbed Alexandria's hand and sat her down beside him on the bed. "My family always contacts me before they come so we'll have plenty of time to prepare for when they come. Now will you please stop worrying?"

Alexandria smiled at Jarrod and said, "You are giving up so much for me. How can I ever thank you for what you're doing?"

"By making your shop the best dressmaker's shop in San Francisco." Jarrod tapped her nose and said, "And I know you can do that otherwise I would have never agreed to this."

"It's just that...well I feel bad for putting you in this situation." She got up and started pacing. "But Mr. Gibbs made me so mad that day in your office running his mouth, talking about how a woman couldn't do anything." She turned to face Jarrod with her hands on her hips. "He was infuriating and to think I was under the impression I could change his way of thinking." She rolled her eyes.

Jarrod watched as Alexandria's temper started to flare and the last thing he needed was for her to be upset; at least not today of all days. He cleared his throat and said, "This is partially my fault because I was under the impression he knew he was dealing with a woman. I guess he assumed Alex was a man and I didn't bother to clarify it with him. Regardless he shouldn't have declined to do business with you because you're a woman."

Alexandria spat, "Ol' fuddy dutty." She motioned around the room. "And now here we are."

Jarrod stood up and said, "Yes here we are; so we may as well make the best of it."

Alexandria turned around and said, "It's not too late to back out Jarrod. I would understand."

Jarrod smirked, "It's too late as we have both already signed the contract outlining everything and since I'm the one who drew up the contract it is irrevocable."

Nick walked in and smirked when he saw Jarrod and Alexandria together in his room, "Ah sorry to disturb you Pappy, but Audra says it's time."

"Thank you Brother Nick. Tell Audra we need a few more minutes okay?"

Nick grinned widely as he winked at Jarrod and said, "Sure thing." He quietly closed the door.

Alexandria blushed, "Well that was embarrassing."

Jarrod laughed, "Why?"

Alexandria shook her head and said, "I'm sure your brother thinks we were...ah well you know."

Jarrod laughed again, "Probably but given we are both still in a full state of dress I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Alexandria started pacing again, "This isn't right Jarrod. I'm going to call this off."

She started toward the door but Jarrod caught her hand and stopped her as he pulled her close to him. "If you want to stop this we can but I don't think you do. I know how badly you want to show Mr. Gibbs that you can run that shop and make it even more successful than it is now. If being married for one year is all we have to do than it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if you are. When we get back to San Francisco everything will go back to the way it was before. Every once in awhile we'll have to make appearances together for a social gathering; but that's it. And when it comes time to come back here we'll figure it out, okay?" Alexandria nodded her head yes and Jarrod smiled. "Well then now that we have gotten that out of the way what do you say to becoming Mrs. Jarrod Barkley?"

Alexandria smiled as she responded, "I would be honored to be Mrs. Jarrod Barkley even if it is only due to the contract."

Jarrod opened the door and escorted her back to the guest room as he made his way to the front parlour and put on his best smile. As he walked down the stairs he kept thinking over and over in his mind, _it's only for one year, it's only for one year._

As he walked past his mother and took his place he noticed the tears in her eyes and he felt a sudden rush of guilt. He had eloped with Beth and in doing so, so he had cheated his mother from seeing him married. He could not do that to her again even if this marriage was only due to The Contract.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Contract – Chapter 2**

 **The Meeting**

Due to her work schedule Alexandria had not been able to meet the Gibbs in person until it was time to sign the contracts. The reaction from the elderly couple not only shocked her but Jarrod as well. They immediately refused to sign the contracts because she was a woman and they stormed out claiming Jarrod had tricked them. It took Jarrod another week of talking to the Gibbs before he was able to calm them down enough to agree to another meeting with Alexandria.

Through it all Jarrod had stood by her side not believing how closed minded the Gibbs had been. She had the talent the money and experience so he saw no issue with her buying the Gibbs business. Jarrod used every trick he knew and probably some he invented to get the Gibbs to go along with the contract; but to no avail as they refused to sign anything. She knew he too was frustrated and angry with them.

Jarrod had been helping her with what she needed to say to the Gibbs in order to convince them to sign the contract. After several meetings with her he felt they had the perfect rebuttal and felt confident she would be able to sway them. However the Gibbs were unmoved by her arguments and she even begged and pleaded with them to allow her this golden opportunity but they never budged. Jarrod even got involved stating he would co-sign for her but the old buzzards were unfazed.

Jarrod threw his hands up in frustration and started ranting and raving about this and that and all the while Alexandria stood there shell shocked. Her dreams of owning her own dressmakers shop were slipping through her hands. She knew Mrs. Gibbs felt bad for her but her husband owned the shop so she kept quiet until she mentioned something about a marriage or engagement.

Alexandria looked at the woman in confusion as she repeated what she had said and when she looked at Mr. Gibbs he nodded his head in agreement. She thought my God how old fashioned are these people?

As she stood there staring at the elderly couple in disbelief she heard Jarrod continue on with his ranting and raving.

She sat down across from the couple and asked nervously, "So you mean to tell me that if I was engaged to be married you would sell me the shop?"

Mr. Gibbs answered, "No, we would sell it to you and your husband."

Alexandria frowned but continued on, "But you would sell it to me, I mean us?"

Mrs. Gibbs smiled and said, "Yes we would."

Jarrod had quit his tirade and was standing at his drink cart when Alexandria got an idea. She took a deep breath as she stood up and walked over to Jarrod and snaked her arm through the startled attorney's. He stared at her in shock since they had not exchanged any pleasantries outside of his office.

She cleared her throat as she put her head on Jarrod's shoulder and said, "Well in that case we can still proceed with the sale of the shop."

Jarrod for his part had no clue what was going on and was about to say something when Mrs. Gibbs stood up and greeted the couple.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Alexandria clutched Jarrod's arm tighter, "We were wanting to keep it quiet until we told his family."

Mr. Gibbs joined his wife and said, "That is perfectly understandable." He offered Jarrod his hand to shake and the befuddled attorney shook it.

Alexandria asked nervously, "So the sale of the shop will proceed correctly?"

Mr. Gibbs frowned and said, "No, not until you married."

Alexandria frowned and said, "But after we're married right?"

Mrs. Gibbs said, "Yes, of course."

Mr. Gibbs asked, "When are you getting married Mr. Barkley?"

Jarrod finally found his voice, barely and stammered, "Married?"

Mr. Gibbs frowned and asked, "Are you okay Mr. Barkley? You don't seem too happy right now?'

Jarrod looked at Alexandria and saw the pleading look in her eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm...fine, Mr. Gibbs. I'm just ah still trying to process all of this."

Mrs. Gibbs spoke, "Of course you are dear."

Alexandria asked nervously, "So the sale of the shop will still proceed?'

Mr. Gibbs frowned and said, "No, not until you're married."

Jarrod mumbled again, "Married?'

Mr. Gibbs frowned at Jarrod and said, "Mr. Barkley are you sure you're okay? You're not acting like a happy man right now."

Jarrod looked at Alexandria once again and knew she was counting on him to help her. He smiled at Mr. Gibbs and said, "I guess I'm still shocked that this lovely lady as agreed to be my wife Mr. Gibbs." He put his arm around Alexandria's waist for good measure.

Mrs. Gibbs said, "Well you two certainly kept your courtship very quiet. I'd have never suspected you two were courting let alone engaged."

Alexandria replied, "We are both very private people Mrs. Gibbs. That is why we were hoping I could buy the shop without involving Jarrod because of who his family is. I don't want any favors because I'll be a Barkley." Jarrod just stood staring at Alexandria and thought that was a good comeback.

Mr. Gibbs asked, "Well I can respect that but I am an old fashioned man." He pointed at Alexandria's empty ring finger and asked, "That being said, I don't see an engagement ring on your finger."

"It's being sized," Jarrod replied quickly. This old man was quickly working his nerves.

Mr. Gibbs spoke once again, "We'll not keep you any longer. Once you are married please let us know and we can proceed with the sale of the shop." He escorted his wife out of the office.

Alexandria extracted herself from Jarrod and looked at the attorney. She was trying to gauge his current mood but his face was a solid mask of confusion.

Jarrod cleared his throat and said, "Would you mind telling me what the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Contract – Chapter 3**

 **Drawing Up The Contract**

Jarrod poured a large glass of scotch as he stood staring at Alexandria. He gulped it down and asked, "What the hell just happened?" He poured another drink and sat down heavily in his chair.

Alexandria nervously wrung her hands as she stared at Jarrod. He was upset and had a reason to be. "I'm sorry Jarrod. I just blurted it out."

Jarrod barked, "You just blurted out that we're engaged? What were you thinking?"

"While you were busy ranting and raving..."

Jarrod interrupted her, "I was not ranting and raving."

Alexandria rolled her eyes at Jarrod and said, "Well whatever you were doing Mrs. Gibbs said that if I was married the sale could continue."

Jarrod poured another glass of scotch. "So you told them we were engaged?"

"I know I didn't think it through but I was so desperate. They were going to walk away and I couldn't watch my dreams walk out of the door with them."

Jarrod gulped down another drink, "So you told them we were engaged?"

"You've already said that twice."

Jarrod glared at Alexandria and said, "Well it's not every day you come to work and get engaged to someone you barely know." Jarrod waved his arm, "Why me? Don't you have a special man in your life?"

Alexandria answered bitterly, "If I did I wouldn't have done this to you." Alexandria got up and went to the drink cart to fix herself a brandy. "I'll understand if you call off this engagement. I wouldn't want to cause you any problems with your lady friend's."

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "I'm not currently seeing anyone exclusively."

Alexandria turned around excitedly, "So we can do this then?"

Jarrod raised his eyebrow to her, "No."

"But why not?"

Jarrod choked on his drink and said, "Have you lost your mind? Those two are expecting us to get married. This is not some child's game we're talking about, this is serious."

Alexandria sighed as she knew Jarrod had a point. "I guess you're right. I'll go by the shop and tell them the deal is off." Alexandria sat down in the chair across from Jarrod.

Jarrod rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at Alexandria. He could see the disappointment and the tears building in her eyes. He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He knew she was right the Gibbs would call off the sale of the shop if she wasn't married. Jarrod could not understand why this should affect the sale of their shop but it did. He also knew how hard Alexandria had been working the last six months to save the money and get the business plans together to submit to the Gibbs.

Jarrod had only recently gotten involved as he drew up the contracts but he respected Alexandria and what she had been able to accomplish so far. He vehemently disagreed and argued with Mr. Gibbs but the old man would not listen to Jarrod. The sale of the shop should have nothing to do with the sex of the person purchasing it as long as they had the money and agreed to the terms of their demands. And that was the sticking point; Alexandria was a woman, a single woman at that.

But getting married was not part of Jarrod's plan for now or the future. He had been married one other time and it ended very tragically. Beth had been killed by mistake when Cass Hyatt was trying to shoot him. Jarrod went on a rampage seeking revenge against Hyatt and he knew if it hadn't been for his brothers he would have killed Hyatt. To this day Jarrod still felt guilt for Beth's death. If he hadn't been so insistent she would still be alive in Denver. That had been over two years ago and to some extent Jarrod was still mourning but not for the reason everyone thought.

His family had given him the support he needed during this time and now he knew they had hoped he would start courting again. But Jarrod had already made up his mind he would not get married again. He was living a bachelor's life and was rather enjoying himself coming and going as he pleased and not worried about another woman being hurt because of him. His family namely his sister had already started playing matchmaker again.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Jarrod..."

Jarrod interrupted her, "Wait a minute. Let's talk about this before you go see the Gibbs." Alexandria looked at him excitedly. "Although the Gibbs are very old fashioned they are not going to proceed until you are married so if we do this it will have to be legal because I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Gibbs wants prove of the marriage." Jarrod paused briefly and said, "That being said I would not be surprised if the old man puts some sort of clause in there regarding the marriage." Alexandria frowned at him and Jarrod smiled, "Given my utter surprise and lack of enthusiasm I'm sure he has some doubts regarding us. I'll draw up a dummy contract and see if he makes any changes regarding our marriage. In the meantime I need to draw up a contract for us as well."

"Why?'

"To protect myself as well as you. And to set up the guidelines for this...marriage."

Alexandria spat, "I'm not interested in anything you have Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod smirked, "I would have to disagree with you Miss Blaine since you need me to marry you and as you stated to the Gibbs my family has many interests. I need to make sure they are protected along with my own private interests."

"Point taken Mr. Barkley."

"In addition I'm not interested in your shop so when this marriage comes to an end I want to make sure we both leave with what we came into this marriage with."

"So we need ground rules?"

Jarrod raised his eyebrows and said, "Yes." Jarrod ran his hands through his hair as his mind swirled. "First and foremost we need to figure out what will happen after we get married, the living arrangements and such."

Alexandria exploded, "I will not sleep with you Mr. Barkley!"

Jarrod laughed, "I was not suggesting that Miss Blaine. However if I do go through with this...marriage how do you think it will look if we don't live together or go to social functions together?" Alexandria was going to interrupt but Jarrod waved his arm at her. "My townhouse is plenty big enough for both of us and you will have your own bedroom and water closet. However that being said if you chose to stay at your shop a few nights a month I am sure nothing will be said about that or if I work late a few nights a month." Jarrod watched her expression and smirked again when she blushed.

Alexandria said quietly, "Go on."

Jarrod sighed, "The only problem I foresee is my family. For the last few years I have spent the majority of my time here in San Francisco but I do go home on certain occasions. Since you will be trying to establish the shop I will be able to explain your absence from time to time but not for holidays or birthdays. My mother and sister come to San Francisco to shop every once in awhile and stay with me when they do. It doesn't happen often but we'll cross that bridge when it comes up." Jarrod looked at Alexandria and she shook her head in agreement. "Very well the next order of business is the wedding."

Jarrod got up and looked out his office window as he spoke, "We will get married in Stockton at my family's ranch." He continued to look out the window trying to gather his composure. His mother had not attended his wedding to Beth since they eloped. The least he could do was let her see him get married, even if it was a sham. "The sooner we do this the better." Jarrod sat back down and looked at Alexandria. "I'll let the Gibbs know we are going to Stockton next weekend to get married in a private family ceremony so we can meet them when we return to sign the papers."

"Jarrod, I...I don't know how I can very thank you for doing this for me."

"Make the shop a huge success."

Alexandria smiled at Jarrod, "When will you tell your family?"

Jarrod sighed, "They are expecting me to come home next weekend so I'll wire them the day before letting them know I'm bringing a...my fiancé. In the meantime I would suggest you start packing your things to send them to my townhouse for after the wedding." Jarrod paused as he got back up. "We'll also need to go ring shopping since I already told Mr. Gibbs your engagement ring was being sized." Jarrod blew out another breath as he sat next to Alexandria. "Until I get the contract back from Mr. Gibbs to see what he adds to it we may as well proceed with the...wedding plans."

Alexandria was shocked that Jarrod had agreed to her plan. She didn't know that much about Jarrod but from what her friends told her she knew he was a good man. She had read about him in the newspapers regarding different cases he had taken on or his families fight against the railroad. She also thought she remembered seeing something about Jarrod being married briefly a few years ago and wondered if this was bringing up bad memories for him. She made up her mind she would agree to whatever he drew up in the contract with no arguments.

Within two days Jarrod had received the dummy contract back and just as he suspected Mr. Gibbs had added a clause; the marriage between Jarrod and Alexandria would need to last one year before the sale could be completed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Contract – Chapter 4**

 **Meeting the In-Laws**

Victoria Barkley was shocked when Jarrod wired her that he was bringing home a guest and this guest was someone special; it was his fiancé. She wasn't even aware he was courting anyone although she had heard from a few people that he was going out but it was nothing serious. She was happy that he was finally moving on after Beth's death. But now he was getting married this coming weekend?

Once Victoria met Alexandria some of her earlier questions had evaporated only to be replaced with more questions. She was a beautiful young lady, smart, well read and in the process of taking over a small dressmaker's shop. Apparently she and Jarrod had met while he was drawing up the contract for her to purchase the shop. She carefully watched the couple as they interacted and noticed they were friendly and comfortable with each other; but there was something puzzling.

Nick Barkley could have not been happier for his oldest brother. Jarrod almost destroyed himself when Beth was killed; not only after he went after Cass Hyatt but when he returned home. He nearly drank himself to death and refused to talk to anyone regarding his feelings. Instead he turned to the bottle to drown his sorrows.

Finally Nick had enough and literally dragged Jarrod out of the house and took him fishing. At first Jarrod refused to talk to Nick as they rode to their childhood fishing spot. Eventually Jarrod would answer although it was just yes or no. But Nick refused to be deterred and talked non-stop until Jarrod had gotten fed up and threatened him with his life if he didn't shut the hell up.

It took all weekend but Nick was finally able to get through to his oldest brother and when they returned to the ranch the family noticed a small change in Jarrod. Although he was still withdrawn he did start to come around joining in with the family festivities. And in time Jarrod joined his brothers on their weekly trip to town on Saturday nights. Nick knew Jarrod preferred the women in San Francisco compared to Stockton but he was just glad his brother had started showing some life again.

Heath Barkley was much like his oldest brother, Jarrod. Both were quiet men and not quick to temper like Nick; but when pushed they both showed the famous Barkley temper. Heath was happy that Jarrod had found love again but he was curious. Jarrod had not mentioned Alexandria Blaine to his mother or sister in his letters which made the blonde headed man even more curious. But Heath also knew his brother was a private man by nature and Heath would respect Jarrod's privacy.

Heath tried to spend time with Alexandria but Audra monopolized her time getting ready for the wedding and talking about fashion. Heath was mildly shocked to find out Alexandria was purchasing a shop in a few weeks and wondered about the timing of it. Why would anyone purchase a shop a few weeks before they were to get married? But Heath also knew Jarrod would support his wife in whatever her endeavors were. But the timing of it all had Heath curious.

Audra could not have been happier if she tried. Not only was Jarrod engaged but his intended was a designer and was in the process of purchasing her own dressmaker's shop. She talked non stop with Alexandria and bonded immediately with her future sister-in-law regarding the latest fashions and her upcoming wedding.

Audra was glad to see Jarrod had finally moved on and was ready to get married again. She had been in Philadelphia when Jarrod married Beth and by the time she got back home Beth was dead and Jarrod had gone after Cass Hyatt. She had tried to talk to Jarrod when she had arrived home but he refused to talk to anyone. Victoria had filled Audra in on what had happened and his sister's heart went out to her brother.

Audra truly liked Alexandria and could not wait for her to become her sister-in-law but there was something about the couple that Audra could not put her finger on. The entire family felt it but decided to ignore it and instead concentrated on the wedding and Jarrod's future happiness.

Alexandria was overwhelmed meeting Jarrod's family. Before they had arrived he told her about his siblings and mother and found his description of all of them spot-on. They were warm and friendly and she could see his family truly loved him.

She thought about calling off the wedding after meeting Jarrod's family but he assured her they would be fine and he would make sure they understood it was an amiable divorce or in their case an annulment.

Jarrod had taken her for a ride on the ranch and she could see why he loved it out here. It was completely opposite from San Francisco with wide open places, green pastures and trees lots and lots of trees.

"My family is quite taken with you," Jarrod said as they stopped to give the horses a break.

Alexandria patted her horse's nuzzle, "They've been so nice to me and all I've done is lie to them."

Jarrod looked at her and said, "You haven't lied to them."

"Hmph."

Jarrod rubbed his chin and said, "Having second thoughts?"

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders, "Yes and no. It was easier before I met your family and now..." Alexandria's voice trailed off as she shook her head.

"And now?"

"I don't think I can do this to you or your family."

Jarrod looked at her and knew she was conflicted. "Look you're doing me a favor by doing this." Alexandria frowned at him as he continued. "It will get my family off my back and stop the endless parades of blind dates or matchmaking."

"They mean well."

Jarrod sighed heavily, "I know that but..." Jarrod's voice trailed off. He walked away from her and lead Jingo to the small pond. Alexandria followed him and sat beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jarrod smiled and said, "No."

Alexandria nodded her head and said, "Very well. But if you ever want to talk about anything I've been told I am an excellent listener."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Jarrod got up and offered Alexandria his hand as he helped her up. "In the meantime we better get back before they send a search party for us."

That night Alexandria watched as Jarrod visited with his family and she could see he was much more withdrawn tonight. She knew if she saw it his mother did as well. She wondered if Jarrod's somber mood had to do with his late wife or not.

Victoria watched Jarrod and Alexandria and wondered if the couple had gotten into an argument on their ride since both were much more subdued. She knew something was not adding up but could not put her finger on it. She decided she would talk to Jarrod before the wedding to see what was wrong if anything. Jarrod's siblings also noticed their older brother was much quieter tonight but wrote it off the wedding jitters.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Contract – Chapter 5**

 **1st Month**

After the newlyweds returned from Stockton the first two weeks of their marriage was spent moving Alexandria's belongings into Jarrod's townhouse and finalizing the contract with the Gibbs. Jarrod's townhouse was not too far from the shop so most days Alexandria walked to work although some days Jarrod did walk with her depending on his current day's schedule.

It was extremely rare they ate dinner together because of their work schedules but they usually did enjoy breakfast together. Jarrod did try to take Alexandria to lunch a few times but found that task too difficult as she did not want to leave for fear of missing a customer. He quit trying after the third time saying she knew where his office was if and when she wanted to get some lunch. She knew he was trying to keep up appearances but she was simply too busy to indulge him at this moment.

Alexandria had a difficult time adjusting to living with Jarrod since she had lived by herself for the last several years. Jarrod on the other hand compared it to when he lived at the ranch with his brothers and sisters. However Jarrod would not be put out of his own house and if he decided to eat breakfast in his pajama's so be it. He knew it made Alexandria uncomfortable but he enjoyed being casual from time to time since he was accustomed to dressing for meals at the Ranch.

One particular morning he came to eat breakfast in his night clothes after a late night of poker and he was not feeling well. Alexandria blushed as she noticed Jarrod had not even put on a robe over his pajama's this morning.

"Mighty casual this morning aren't we counselor?"

Jarrod scowled at her as he mixed the headache powders in the water glass. He gulped the mixture down and said, "Yes." He looked at the food and frowned as he only got a piece of toast to nibble on. He plopped down in the chair as he ate the toast and drank some coffee.

"Late night?" Alexandria asked.

"What's with the interrogation this morning?"

Alexandria frowned and said, "I was simply trying to make small talk."

"Hmph."

Alexandria spat, "Well excuse me for trying to be social."

Jarrod sighed as he ran his hands through his unruly hair. "I'm sorry. It was a late night and now I'm paying the price for it."

Alexandria simply raised her eyebrows at Jarrod as she purposely took a big bite of bacon in front of him. She noticed Jarrod grimace as he watched her eat and smiled inwardly. She finally swallowed and asked, "Did you win any money?"

"No, all I did was donate to Matt's honeymoon fund."

"His fiancé seems very nice and her dress will be ready in plenty of time for the wedding."

Jarrod blew out a long breath, "Well that's good to know because he is as nervous as I've ever saw him."

"Is he nervous about getting married?"

Jarrod shook his head no, "No, he loves Amy and he just wants everything to be perfect for her. He knows how you women can be about their wedding day." Jarrod rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, I take it you're not talking about present company?"

Jarrod smiled weakly at her and said, "You can't sit there and tell me when you get married you're not going to act like a..." Jarrod rubbed his chin thinking of the right word and said, "a woman?"

Alexandria spat, "When I get married? Are you serious? What the hell do you call what we did two weeks ago?"

Jarrod sighed and said, "That doesn't count."

"And why not? Is our marriage not valid?"

Jarrod's voice rose, "Well of course it is. I just meant when you get married because you're in love."

Alexandria got up suddenly and slammed her dishes down in the sink bringing another grimace from Jarrod. "A wedding is for the couple and if I'm married in City Hall with no fanfare as long as I know we're in love that is all that will matter to me Mr. Barkley." She turned to storm out and stopped and added, "In my line of work I'm subjected to brides every day and if they were worried about their husbands and future as much as they are about the wedding dress you would find your workload much lighter." Then she turned around and stormed out.

Jarrod sighed as he watched Alexandria stormed out. He was too tired to argue with her let alone chase her down. He would let her calm down before he tried to speak to her again. He continued to sip his coffee while he waited for the headache powders to kick in.

He recalled last night's events and smiled. He had planned on coming home but Matt had stopped by and convinced him to go to The Palace for a few drinks so off they went. Matt was getting married in a few weeks and he was nervous and since Jarrod had recently married Matt was full of questions. But Jarrod did not have the answers Matt wanted. He just simply told him if he loved Amy everything would work out and Matt seemed to be satisfied with that. After a few drinks they joined a poker game and the next thing Jarrod knew the sun was coming up and he was thirty dollars in the hole.

As the two men walked to their homes in hopes of sobering up Matt could not believe Alexandria would not tear into her husband for staying out all night. Jarrod simply shrugged and said he was the man in the house therefore he set the rules and not her. He rolled his eyes recalling that statement and hoped Matt was too drunk to remember Jarrod saying anything and if he did Jarrod would deny saying it.

Jarrod believed marriages were fifty/fifty and he hoped he would never actually feel that way if he ever did remarry. He grimaced at that thought as he looked at the gold wedding band on his finger. But this marriage was not for love it was based on a contract; actually two contracts. He suddenly yawned and decided he needed some more sleep before tackling the day.

He decided if Alexandria's bedroom door was open he would apologize for his stupid comments and blame the late night on it. As he made his way down the hall he noticed her door was indeed open. He poked his head in and looked around. He knocked lightly and called for her.

"Alexandria?" He walked into the bedroom and looked around. "Alexandria?"

Alexandria froze when she heard Jarrod's voice in her bedroom. She must have left the bedroom door open. She looked around and realized her clothes were on the bed and all she had was a towel to cover herself up with.

Jarrod stopped at the bed and saw her clothes on the bed and looked at the water closet. He suddenly smiled wickedly as he looked at the pile of clothes again and realized she must have left her clothes on the bed. He cleared his throat and called happily, "Alexandria dear are you okay?"

Alexandria rolled her eyes as she covered up with the towel and was thankful the towels Jarrod had supplied the water closet were very large. She cleared her throat and answered, "Mr. Barkley I'm in the water closet."

Jarrod heard the tremor in her voice and decided to have some fun. "I need to talk to you Mrs. Barkley." He had already picked up that when she was aggravated or mad at him she referred to him as Mr. Barkley.

Alexandria leaned against the door heavily in case Jarrod decided to come in. "Can we please talk later?"

Jarrod was now standing in front of the water closet door and answered, "Well I would like to talk to you before you go to work."

Alexandria sighed as Jarrod was not making this easy on her and she had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing. "Fine, give me ten minutes and I'll meet you downstairs." She hoped he would leave.

Jarrod frowned at her response as he wasn't expecting that. But what was he expecting? He knew she was probably in a state of undress and was suddenly curious what she looked like. He knew the right thing to do was to give her the privacy she needed but...he shook those thoughts from his head as he realized he was still in his pajamas. He cleared his throat and said, "We can talk about it later." He hurriedly left and shut the door behind him.

Alexandria heard the door close and waited another few minutes before she poked her head out to make sure Jarrod had indeed left. She blew out a long breath and ran to get her clothes before Jarrod appeared again.

Jarrod went to his bedroom and decided he needed to splash some cold water on his face; not to wake up but to change the images he had running through his mind.

He laid down and thought wryly, this may be the longest year of my life.

Alexandria finished getting ready and as she walked by Jarrod's bedroom she thought, this may be the most interesting year of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Contract – Chapter 6**

 **2nd Month**

Jarrod paced nervously as he waited for his wife to finish getting ready. Why in the world did it take women so damn long to get ready? She had gotten home over two hours ago and was still getting ready. He looked at his pocket watch and sighed in disgust. The carriage was waiting and he was too. "Damn women," Jarrod muttered quietly.

He had learned from his mother and sister a long time ago the more he questioned them as they were getting ready the longer it took them to get ready. He looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection as he straightened his bow tie once more.

He went to his study and poured a scotch while he waited. The wedding would be starting in an hour and he knew from experience most weddings never started on time. Jarrod was glad when Matt did not ask him to be his best man, instead choosing his brother. That let Jarrod off the hook for the best man's speech and he was glad for that.

As he gulped down his drink he started pacing again. This would be his and Alexandria's first outing since their own wedding a little over six weeks ago. It hadn't been that bad so far but they still had almost eleven months before they could go their separate ways. They already had their share of fights and disagreements on various issues but Jarrod found himself looking forward to their heated debates.

He heard Alexandria coming down the stairs and went out to greet her. The sight he was greeted with took his breath away. She was dressed in a lavender dress that fit perfectly in all the right spots. She was wearing the necklace his mother had given her and had on lavender gloves to match her dress. She wore her hair down tonight as it fell over her shoulders and the make-up highlighted her hazel eyes.

She asked nervously, "How do I look?"

Jarrod finally found his voice and said, "Beautiful."

Alexandria smiled shyly and said, "Thank you."

Jarrod beamed as he answered, "The bride will be jealous of you my dear."

Alexandria blushed as she playfully swatted at his arm, "Oh you, quit."

"I'm simply telling the truth. And while I'm at it I will be the envy of all the men there as well."

Alexandria showed him a card and said, "Well Mr. Barkley you're the only man on my dance card."

Jarrod smiled as he offered his arm, "Well I'm very glad to hear that." He chauffeured her to the door and said, "Ready?"

She nodded her head as they walked out.

Several hours later the couple returned from the wedding and reception. It was quite obvious Jarrod had drank a little too much but he was still being polite. Alexandria giggled as he fumbled putting the key into the door.

She took the key from him and opened the door. He frowned at her as she walked into the house. "Are you coming in Mr. Barkley?"

Jarrod continued to frown as he entered. "I haven't had that much to drink tonight."

"Hmph. You were hitting the champagne pretty heavy."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well the food wasn't that good so..."

Alexandria nodded her head in agreement, "You have a point there counselor. But I did enjoy the band."

"Yes they were good although they took too many breaks," Jarrod said as he walked into his study while he removed his jacket, vest and bow tie. He threw those discarded items on the couch and went to the drink cart to pour himself a scotch. "Join me for a nightcap?"

Alexandria frowned and said, "Don't you think you've already had too much tonight?"

Jarrod frowned as he gulped his drink and poured another one, "Not yet."

Alexandria sighed as she answered, "I have an early morning tomorrow so I will take a rain check."

Jarrod sat down behind his desk holding the scotch decanter in one hand and his glass in another hand. "Is that all you do is work?"

Alexandria glared at Jarrod and said, "I could ask you the same thing counselor."

Jarrod raised his glass in a toast and said, "Touché."

Alexandria knew talking to Jarrod now was a waste of time and she wanted to end this night on a high note. She had to admit she had a good time tonight with Jarrod. He had doted on her and lavished her with his undivided attention but she knew it was only for show. She had enjoyed dancing with him as he was an excellent dancer and if someone tried to cut in he would refuse them. He had bragged to anyone and everyone who would listen to him talking about Alexandria's shop which made her smile.

"I'll see you in the morning Jarrod." Alexandria turned to leave but stopped and said, "I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you."

Jarrod put down the decanter and glass and said, "I had a good time as well."

Jarrod watched as Alexandria left. He leaned back in his chair and unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt. They had received quite a few complaints tonight and he knew they were more for her than for him.

The wedding was a bit too extravagant for him but he had a good time. If it wasn't for Alexandria he was sure he wouldn't have enjoyed the wedding as much. During the very long ceremony they started whispering back and forth entertaining each other. Usually at weddings the food would be delicious but the meal tonight was horrible. He made sure to ask Matt who had catered it so he would not use them at Alexandria's grand opening next month.

As far as Jarrod was concerned the only thing that saved the wedding for him was the champagne and dancing with Alexandria. He had gotten mad when a few men had tried to cut in and told them on no uncertain terms her card was filled with his name. He wasn't sure why this upset him but it did. And if he caught another man staring at his wife he would wrap his arm around her waist to let that vulture know she was spoken for. He caught himself a few times looking at her hand to make sure she had on her wedding ring.

He thought what the hell is happening to me? And then he looked at the scotch decanter and recalled all the champagne he had drank and wrote it off to partaking too much tonight. As he made his way to his bedroom he paused briefly outside of Alexandria's room and thought how lovely she was again tonight and knew she would be just as lovely without any clothes.

He shook his head as he went into his bedroom and made a mental note to slack off on his drinking as it was causing him to have thoughts he shouldn't be having about his wife. As he removed his shirt he stopped. She was his wife so it would be natural to have those thoughts but their marriage was based on a contract. He slung his shirt on the chair and thought wryly, this is going to be a long ten months.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Contract – Chapter 6**

 **3rd Month**

Jarrod yawned as he watched Alexandria sleep in his bed. His wife was sleeping in his bed while he slept on the makeshift bed he had come up with by putting two chairs together. He grimaced as he thought his wife was in his bed sleeping while he slept on this makeshift bed. But his family was in town for the grand opening of her dressmaker shop and they needed to keep appearances up. He was thankful they would only be here for another night as he was sure his back could not take another night of this.

When he found out his family was coming for the grand opening Alexandria became immediately concerned about their living arrangements. Jarrod finally calmed her down telling her she would not have to worry about anything as he would sleep on the floor or sneak off to his office once everyone had went to bed. But tonight there was no going back to his office as he was exhausted and sleeping on the floor was not an option either.

As he tried to get comfortable in the chair he finally gave up and slipped out of the bedroom and went to his study. The couch in his study was quite comfortable so he quietly went to his study and closed the door.

Victoria had been tossing and turning all night when she heard someone go down stairs. She wondered which of her children it was still up and decided to join whomever it was. She slipped on her robe and went down stairs.

She saw the light on in Jarrod's study and knew immediately who was up. She sighed as she recalled the events of Alexandria's Grand Opening. It was a nice event with quite a few people attending and offering Alexandria good luck with promises to bring their business to her. Jarrod had spared no expense in hiring caterers and advertising in the newspapers but he forgot one thing; the most important thing. He was late for his own wife's party.

She saw the disappointment on Alexandria's face but Jarrod seemed unfazed which troubled her. Did he think because he paid for this his attendance was not necessary or did he think the gift he had gotten her would make up for his tardiness? When he finally arrived he told his wife he had gotten held up with a client and could not get away. When Victoria questioned him about it he simply shrugged and said it could not be helped. Victoria knew how important this was to her daughter-in-law which is why the entire family attended. She did not even have to bribe Nick and Heath into coming; they gladly came to support her.

By all accounts from what she had heard Jarrod and Alexandria were happy although they were not seen out much together but she attributed that to their working schedules. She knew Alexandria was busy with her shop and she knew her son was busy with his law office all the time. But she had also heard Jarrod still did go out on occasion with some of his single friends which troubled her. If he was so busy why did he have time for his friends but not his wife?

She tapped on the door before she opened it and stuck her head in. Jarrod was trying to get comfortable on the couch when he heard his mother tapping on the door. He sighed heavily as he had been able to avoid her since the family had arrived yesterday but now he was stuck. He sat up and smiled.

"Lovely Lady, what are you still doing up?"

Victoria entered and noticed the blanket and pillow on the couch. "I could ask you the same thing Jarrod." She sat down next to him on the couch.

Jarrod ran his hand through his hair and said, "I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I would come down here rather than keep Alexandria up with my tossing and turning."

Victoria raised her eyebrows as she spoke, "Oh? Well that is being very considerate of your wife considering the day she has had."

Jarrod smiled weakly and said, "I try."

"Do you Jarrod?"

It was now Jarrod's turn to raise his eyebrows at his mother, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were late to the grand opening this afternoon."

Jarrod sighed in disgust and said, "I told you I had a meeting that ran late."

"Why would you schedule a meeting that late knowing how important today was for Alexandria?"

"Mother I'm too tired to talk about this right now."

"You just said you were having trouble sleeping and now you're too tired to talk. What is wrong Jarrod?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Actions speak louder than words or in your case, no actions speak louder than words."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Are you and Alexandria having issues?"

Jarrod glared at his mother and spoke lowly, "No. We both are extremely busy right now with her shop and my Law Practice."

Victoria raised her eyebrows at her eldest again as she knew she hit a nerve with him. "But are you making time for each other Jarrod?"

"We're trying."

"I think you need to try harder," Victoria pointed at Jarrod who bristled. "Jarrod you hurt your wife's feelings when you were late to her grand opening tonight. She may not admit it but she was, I saw it on her face. Oh the gift you gave her was extravagant so much so that it lead me to think you already knew you were going to be late tonight."

Jarrod took a deep breath as he responded, "I got her those machines because I'm tired of her working seven days a week and she can't afford to hire another seamstress right now and I have offered to help her but she refuses." Jarrod stood up as he continued, "This was the only way I knew I could help her without her refusing it. And if you want to talk about supporting someone my wife has not been to any of my trials to show me any support so it goes both ways mother." Jarrod stood glaring at his mother with his hands on his hips. He hadn't meant to unload on her but he was tired and his back was out of sorts.

Victoria was unfazed by Jarrod's outburst and said quietly, "When would she have time to come to any of your trials if she is working seven days a week son?"

Jarrod spat, "Before she took over the shop. She has not shown any interest in my work, yet I'm expected to drop whatever I'm doing for her?"

Victoria looked at Jarrod and sighed. She knew the late night argument was not going to accomplish anything. She rose and kissed Jarrod on the cheek as she walked by. "We'll talk some more in the morning once we've both gotten some sleep."

Jarrod watched as his mother walked out and closed the door behind him. He sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Damn it he thought. Of all the people for him to unload on it was his mother. He knew she had her doubts about his marriage and now he had just confirmed her doubts.

He knew he would not be getting any sleep tonight. He leaned his head back on the wall and sighed. He wondered if his mother was right that Alexandria was upset when he showed up late. But he also knew she was overjoyed with his gift of the machines. He had paid for everything for this grand opening so he should have been given a pass in arriving a few minutes late. Well actually he was over an hour late but that was not his fault.

His was doing his best to reassure his client that everything would be fine but the man was a nervous wreck and it took all of Jarrod's self control to calm the poor man down. The trial would be starting in a few weeks and he was worried he would be losing everything because of his mistake so of course the man was scared.

Jarrod looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. All he wanted to do was go to his bed and sleep but that was not possible. Or was it? If he slipped in Alexandria would never know would she? He knew as tired as she was she would not even know he was there. And he knew his mother would be coming down here first thing tomorrow morning to see if he slept down here or in his bed.

He quietly made his way back up to his room. As he closed the door he looked at Alexandria sleeping, she looked so comfortable and she was sleeping on one side of the bed so he could easily slip in on the other side and she would never know the difference. He took off his robe and lifted the blanket on his side of the bed. He gently laid down as to not disturb Alexandria and was asleep within minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Contract – Chapter 8**

 **4th Month**

All of Victoria's children had come to her after their trip to San Francisco a few weeks ago with their concern's regarding Jarrod's marriage. They all witnessed the same thing she had; the marriage between Jarrod and Alexandria was in trouble only after three months of marriage. What bothered the family the most was Jarrod's lack of concern regarding his tardiness to her grand opening and to make matters worse they had heard the loud argument the next morning between them.

When the family finished getting ready both Jarrod and Alexandria had each left notes stating they had to go to work early and the other would see them off to the train station. However they both left which lead Victoria and the rest of the family to realize this marriage was in shambles. The family discussed staying to see if they could help out the distressed couple but since neither Jarrod or Alexandria confirmed their suspicions the family went home.

Victoria and Audra would be returning next month to have Alexandria design each of them a dress for the July Fourth celebration and she hoped by then things would be calmed down.

Jarrod Barkley was in a foul mood which had become common place in the last few weeks. His law clerk and secretary avoided him at all costs while his clients had sensed something was wrong; but the barrister brushed aside their concerns. He just finished up with another exhausting trial and he had won against all odds for his client. And now he finally had some downtime and planned to enjoy it as much as possible.

As he walked to his townhouse he thought about the last month in his life and scowled. It all started with the damned grand opening for Alexandria's shop. He had been late and at the time he thought his wife would understand but he was incorrect. His mother informed him she had been upset and when he tried to explain what happened she did not believe him which made matters worse. On top of that his family was staying at his townhouse which made his sleeping arrangements extremely uncomfortable.

After his brief encounter with his mother he decided to go upstairs to his bedroom and sleep in his bed. Alexandria was sound asleep so he easily slipped into his bed. He was awoken to her yelling at him. He jumped out of bed confused and dazed. She had clutched the covers up to her chin as she wailed at him. He had finally calmed her down and tried to explain to her what happened but she wasn't listening and as her voice raised Jarrod's did as well.

Before he knew it he was having a full fledged argument with her about everything she could think of. She brought up things he wasn't even aware had bothered her and when he countered all it did was add fire to the flame. He was mildly shocked his family had not tried to intervene but he grimly guessed they were listening to their heated words. He had replayed the argument over and over in his mind and was glad they hadn't mentioned anything about the contract or the truth about their marriage. That was the last thing he needed; his family to hear the truth about his marriage not that they didn't have their own doubts.

And now all they did was argue about the stupidest things. This morning's argument had to be one for the books. Today was Charles day off so Jarrod had gotten up and fixed himself some eggs and toast before he went to work. Since their huge blowup when his family was there his wife had stopped joining him for breakfast which Jarrod was glad for because he could enjoy at least one meal in peace. Her heard her coming down the stairs and prepared himself the argument he knew would take place.

She barely acknowledged his presence at the table which irritated Jarrod but he gave as good as he got and returned her coolness with his own. As she looked in the pantry she noticed there was no more bread, eggs or coffee and it was Charles' day off. She walked past Jarrod and glanced at his plate and noticed the healthy serving of eggs he had on his plate along with a cup of coffee. She looked in the icebox hoping to find something to eat but there was nothing; Charles didn't do his shopping till tomorrow. Jarrod smirked as he noticed his wife looking around for something to eat as he ate his breakfast.

She sat down across from him and he hadn't missed the cold glare she gave him as he took another bite of his eggs. Normally Jarrod did not care for someone to stare at him while he ate but not this time. He purposely ate slow and enjoyed every bite of eggs and sipped his coffee as she shot him daggers. But he refused to be the first one to speak this morning because he knew an argument was coming and he at least wanted to finish his breakfast before it started. But today was not his lucky day.

Alexandria motioned to Jarrod's plate and asked bitterly, "Is it good?"

Jarrod swallowed his food and answered without looking at her, "As a matter of fact it is." He took a sip of his coffee and felt her cold glare at him.

"Must be nice, I wouldn't know." She folded her arms across her chest.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders as he took another bite of eggs. "Tell Charles to stock more food before he takes his day off." He knew that would take some of the anger off of him but once again he was wrong.

Alexandria spat, "Or my husband could offer to share with me."

Jarrod took another bite and said, "He could but he won't."

Alexandria got up and towered over him and thundered, "You're a cold hearted son of a..."

Jarrod had heard enough and jumped up to face his angry wife, "Excuse me? I'm a cold hearted what? How dare you say that to me considering what I've done for you."

Alexandria threw her head back as she laughed evilly, "If you bring up this joke of a marriage I will be ill. We may be married but the last few weeks have been living hell for me."

Jarrod sat back down as he continued to eat his breakfast, "Well it has been no picnic for me either."

"Hmph. From what I can see you have continued on with your rather active social life."

Jarrod bristled as he answered, "I have to do something to make up for this arrangement." Although Jarrod had been going out more and he put the clause in the contract regarding certain activities he had not partaken in that since he said his vows. No matter how miserable he was he still had said vows before God and his family and he would do his utmost best to adhere to those vows. "Maybe you need to take advantage of that clause as it may help your disposition."

Alexandria's nostrils flared as she thundered, "That's the answer to everything isn't it? Relations with the opposite sex?"

Jarrod had not missed a beat and said, "It can be very relaxing if it is done with the right person."

"You are a...a..." Alexandria searched for the right word.

Jarrod smirked and said, "A man."

Alexandria wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked at this man, her husband. In the beginning he had been so kind and caring and now he was showing his true colors. Her friends had been jealous of her when she had married Jarrod but if they only knew the truth about their marriage. All of the sudden Alexandria was exhausted as she sat back down across from Jarrod.

She spoke quietly this time, "I can't do this anymore Jarrod."

Jarrod stopped eating and looked at her; she had tears building in her eyes. He sighed as he slide his plate to her and said, "Eat. You're exhausted."

Alexandria looked at the plate of eggs and back to Jarrod. "You're right I'm exhausted and this isn't working Jarrod. All we do is fight non-stop over the stupidest things," she pointed to the plate. "Whether this marriage is valid or not this is not the way I wish to live my life any longer."

"It's only for eight more months. We both know the Gibbs will void out the contract and you have put too much time and energy into that shop to walk away now." Jarrod got up and refreshed the coffee he had been drinking and handed the cup to her as he sat back down.

She took the cup from Jarrod as she watched him. She knew he was right about the Gibbs but this was no way to live. She sighed as she drank the coffee; he always made good coffee. "I'm sorry I don't know what's been wrong with me lately."

Jarrod sighed as he watched Alexandria. They both had been working long hours and it was catching up to both of them now. "You are working too much. The shop is thriving now and you need to take a day off."

Alexandria smirked, "And what about you counselor?"

Jarrod returned her smirk with his own, "I have to finish up the paperwork from the trial and I've already planned on taking a few days off."

Alexandria raised her eyebrows at Jarrod and said, "You're taking a few days off?"

Jarrod bristled slightly but knew she was joking with him. "Yes I'm taking off a few days."

Alexandria nodded her head and said, "Good for you but unfortunately I don't have that privilege right now."

Jarrod shuddered as he continued walking home and recalled the argument started right back again. They had shared a very brief moment before yet another argument started.

Alexandria was in a bad mood which was common place for her lately as well. She was able to hide her ill mood to her customers explaining it was due to her long hours at the shop. She shook her head sadly as the shop was thriving and she should have been happy but she was miserable.

She sighed as she looked over the books and knew Jarrod was right. She could afford to take a few days off but if she did that would mean he was right and she would have to spend time with the pompous attorney. She could go out of town but that would raise questions regarding their marriage and for all accounts they were happily married which caused her to roll her eyes.

In the beginning Jarrod had doted on her coming to the shop and surprising her from time to time with flowers or bringing her lunch. But he hadn't been to the shop since the grand opening and he barely acknowledged her when they were at his townhouse. And to make matters worse his family had experienced their discord firsthand. She was surprised his mother had not stayed after hearing their loud argument the morning after the opening.

She had woken up to find Jarrod sound asleep in bed with her. Although he was on his side and she was on hers it infuriated her. He had promised her she wouldn't have to worry about anything but now he was in bed with her. She looked under the covers and was glad to see they were both still fully clothed but it was the point of the matter. She started yelling at him and the next thing she knew they were in a full fledged argument.

She closed her eyes as she willed the headache to go away. Ever since that day things had went down hill like a runaway stagecoach. She recalled him saying it was only eight more months but she wasn't sure if she could survive another eight days let along eight more months with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Contract – Chapter 9**

 **5th Month**

Jarrod sighed as he waited for his wife, mother and sister to return from shopping. His mother and sister had arrived yesterday to have Alexandria design their dresses for the upcoming July Fourth celebration and decided to do some shopping after the fitting. He had told all the women he would take them out for supper once they returned from shopping, however he neglected to put a time constraint on them, so there was no telling what time they would make it back to the townhouse.

Jarrod was happy when his brothers did not accompany their mother or sister on this trip as it would have been more than he could have handled right now. He knew his mother was looking for the opportunity to speak to Jarrod regarding their last trip to San Francisco and he had made sure to busy himself while she was in town. It was a talk he did not wish to have with her or anyone else for that matter. A few of his buddies had questioned Jarrod as well regarding the state of his marriage but he shook off their concerns stating they were still trying to get used to each other's schedule and habits.

Jarrod heard the front door opening and the chattering of female voices. He smiled as he got up to greet the ladies. As he entered the foyer he rolled his eyes as he saw all the packages.

His mother saw his expression and said, "Not a single word Jarrod."

Jarrod put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "I haven't said a word. Which packages go where?" As he made his way into the foyer.

Victoria and Audra pointed to theirs and Jarrod noticed Alexandria only had one small package. He had set up an account for her and told her to enjoy herself from time to time but to date she hadn't taken advantage of the generous account he opened for her. He had hoped she would treat herself today while shopping with his mother and sister.

Victoria and Audra picked up their packages and made their way upstairs. Victoria called down, "Give us a few minutes to freshen up and we'll be ready to go." Jarrod watched as they disappeared into the guest bedroom.

Alexandria cleared her throat to get Jarrod's attention. He looked at her and smiled weakly. Since his brothers had not come he had been able to sleep in the extra guest bedroom after everyone had gone to sleep.

Alexandria nervously handed Jarrod the small package and said quietly, "I got this for you."

Jarrod took the package and looked back at her, "Why? I told you to get something for yourself today."

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders and said, "I ordered this a few weeks ago and they told me it was ready to pick up today." Alexandria shrugged her shoulders and said, "Besides your mother and sister's tastes are completely different from mine."

Jarrod sighed and led Alexandria into his study. Although his mother and sister wanted to freshen up he knew Alexandria would not take as long as they did. They sat down on the couch together as he looked at the package.

"I opened that account for you to buy things for yourself not me."

Alexandria giggled as she responded, "Don't worry I'll get around to spending the money before the year is up."

Jarrod chuckled as he carefully opened the package. Inside was a leather bound appointment book. On the cover it had his name engraved which told him she had ordered this some time ago but only picked it up today. He opened the book and thumbed through the pages. On each day was a small quote from an author or a snippet of a poem. She knew at his office Jarrod's secretary was very efficient with his schedule but had heard him complain about forgetting about certain appointments for ranch business.

He gently thumbed through the pages stopping as he read a poem or quote on certain days. He went to the first page and noticed Alexandria's writing on inside cover. It had a simple message.

 **Thank you for everything you have done for me.**

 **Alexandria**

Alexandria beamed that Jarrod liked the appointment book. He continued to look from the book to her and finally leaned close to her face and whispered quietly, "Thank you." Then he leaned his head even closer and brushed his lips against hers briefly. He pulled back to gauge her reaction and was happy to see she was smiling.

He found his voice and said, "That was very thoughtful of you and I didn't deserve it as badly as I've behaved recently."

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders and said, "It takes two Jarrod. I haven't been exactly a peach to live with the last few months myself."

Jarrod was still sitting extremely close to her and said quietly, "How about we forget about the past and look forward to the future?"

Alexandria swallowed slowly as she noticed Jarrod was still quite close to her. "I would like that very much."

Jarrod smiled as he moved even closer and whispered, "Me too." He then brushed his lips against hers again this time staying a little longer enjoying the moment. Alexandria heard his mother and sister coming down the stairs and tried to get away from Jarrod but he was not allowing her to move.

He growled, "We're married remember and I'm sure they would very much like to catch us kissing." He laughed as she blushed and decided to let her off the hook. He got up quickly and offered his hand to her as he pulled up her close to him. She noticed the sly grin on his face which made her blush even more.

Victoria and Audra walked in on as Jarrod was whispering quietly to Alexandria and both women noticed the deep blush on her face. They exchanged looks hoping this meant they were doing much better since their last visit.

"I need to freshen up and I'll be right down." Alexandria rushed up the stairs as Jarrod chuckled.

Audra pointed to the appointment book in Jarrod's hand, "That's beautiful Jarrod."

Jarrod held it up and said, "Yes it is."

"May I see it Jarrod?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod handed her the book and she and Audra flipped through the pages reading a quote from time to time. She went back to the front and noticed Alexandria's inscription. They exchanged a look but decided to ignore it. Victoria handed the book back to Jarrod who put it in his study.

For the first time in several months Jarrod and Alexandria actually enjoyed each other's company and it was not due to their guests. Jarrod had taken them out to eat at The Palace and was mildly surprised when they found out a band was playing tonight. Victoria and Audra decided to head back to Jarrod's townhouse because the shopping and fitting had worn them out and they wanted to give Jarrod and Alexandria some alone time.

Jarrod got them a carriage and walked back into the dance hall. He was mildly upset to see a man talking to his wife and they seemed to be enjoying each other's company a little too much. Jarrod strode purposely to them and wrapped his arm around Alexandria's waist to make his presence known. Alexandria smiled at Jarrod and leaned close to him letting her husband know she was ready for this conversation to end.

As they danced Jarrod's curiosity got the best of him and he questioned his wife about the strange man. She simply brushed him off saying he was a fellow designer who she had known for years. Jarrod sensed there was more to it than that but decided to let it slide for now as he wanted to enjoy the rest of the night; he could question her later about this man.

Once they got back to the townhouse Jarrod was not ready to call it a night but Alexandria was. She had woken up early to take Victoria and Audra to the shop for the fitting then they went shopping and add in the dinner and dancing with Jarrod and she was exhausted. She hated to disappoint Jarrod but as tired as she was she did not trust herself. Jarrod only had a few drinks so he was not imbibed but she knew from the look in his eyes what he wanted.

He led her into the study and closed the door making her extremely nervous which he picked up on immediately. As they sat down on the couch he leaned close to her and noticed the frown. He pulled back confused.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm very tired Jarrod."

Jarrod blew out a disgusted breath as he got up and said, "Of course you are. I'll see you in the morning."

Alexandria got up and walked behind Jarrod. She lightly patted his back and said, "I thoroughly enjoyed tonight and hope that is a sign of things to come."

Jarrod turned around and took Alexandria into his arms. She put her arms around his waist as they looked into each other's eyes. He saw the desire in her eyes and he knew he could satisfy that need but he wanted to take this slowly with her. He bent and kissed her tenderly and was quite happy she returned his kiss but he stopped it before he got carried away.

He whispered and said, "I'll see you in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Contract – Chapter 10**

 **6th Month**

The Fourth of July activities were winding down; Jarrod and Alexandria relaxed on a blanket as they prepared to watch the firework show. They had arrived in Stockton two days earlier and had been spending time with the family as the town prepared for the festivities. This was by far the biggest celebration of the year and everyone looked forward to it. Jarrod had told Alexandria of all the activities that would be occurring and she found herself looking forward to it as well.

Jarrod spent time with his brothers fishing one day and practicing for the sharp shooting contest the next day. Alexandria enjoyed spending time with Audra and Victoria as they cooked different items to enter in the baking contest. Jarrod had also taken her riding both days to different parts of the ranch so they could spend time together as well.

Both Alexandria and Jarrod found themselves looking forward to the rides but neither mentioned it to the other one for fear of being rejected. They had only shared a few more chaste kisses since Victoria and Audra visited them the last time but Jarrod had been busy getting ready for an upcoming trial and Alexandria had several dresses she had to get ready for the Fourth of July celebration. But they were no longer fighting continuously and they made sure to eat breakfast together each morning before heading to work.

In the evenings Jarrod would shoot pool with his brothers as Alexandria showed Victoria and Audra the newest fashion books. Last night they went for a walk around the ranch in the starlight. As they walked Jarrod reached for her hand and she gladly grabbed his hand. He smiled shyly as they walked and Jarrod told her of some of his boyhood adventures with Nick. He stopped in front of the large oak tree and sat down against it.

Alexandria joined him and put her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulders and inhaled her scent while Alexandria leaned further against his chest.

"It's lovely out here Jarrod. Don't you ever miss it?"

Jarrod sighed as he raised his head from her shoulders and said, "Yes and no."

Alexandria heard a catch in Jarrod's voice but decided not to ask about it as she just wanted to enjoy tonight. They sat there for several more minutes before Jarrod spoke again; his voice was barely above a whisper.

"You once told me you are a good listener." Alexandria simply nodded her head yes. Jarrod sighed before he spoke again. "I have good memories and painful memories here and right now the painful memories are still very overwhelming to me." He put his head on Alexandria's shoulder once again as he tried to regain his composure.

Alexandria decided to speak quietly, "Jarrod you don't have to tell me anything if you are not comfortable with it."

Jarrod blew out another breath and said, "I want you to understand why I don't come back here that much anymore."

Alexandria turned her head to look at Jarrod and smiled tenderly, "You don't have to explain anything to me Jarrod." She put her hands on his face and caressed his cheeks. Jarrod leaned into her embrace and they simply held each other.

As the fireworks were about to start, Jarrod spoke to Alexandria bringing her from her thoughts over the past few days, "Are you okay?"

Alexandria smiled as she responded, "Oh yes. I was just thinking what a wonderful time I've had the last few days."

Jarrod smiled as he stretched out on the blanket and used another blanket as a pillow. "It has been a nice trip hasn't it?"

Alexandria looked down at him and said, "Yes. I think we both needed a much needed break from the hustle and bustle of the city."

Jarrod frowned as he spoke, "Yeah it's back to the real world Monday."

Alexandria giggled at Jarrod's frown. She was sitting next to him as he patted the spot next to him and as she looked around nervously Jarrod pulled her down next to him. He put her head on his chest and said, "We are married so this is acceptable."

He felt Alexandria relax as she put her hand on his chest and he gently rubbed her back.

The rest of the Barkley's were spread out on a few blankets and did not miss Jarrod and Alexandria as they laid next to each other.

"That looks like a good sign," Heath said as he looked at the couple.

Victoria agreed, "Yes it does."

Nick added, "And they have been spending a good bit of time together going for rides or moonlight walks."

Victoria smiled at her children and said, "Only time will tell."

Audra said, "They have been married for six months and they seem closer this weekend than I have ever seen them."

Nick chuckled, "You may well have that grandchild you've been wanting before long."

Victoria shook her head at Nick and laughed. She looked back at Jarrod and Alexandria and knew this was not a show they were putting on for the sake of onlookers. But Victoria also knew something no one else knew. She knew the couple was not sharing a bed.

She had heard Jarrod slip into the guest bedroom both nights after he thought everyone was asleep but Victoria heard the doors opening and closing. Both nights she had gotten up and confirmed that Jarrod was indeed asleep in the guest bedroom. She wondered what was going on because it was quite obvious the couple was much closer than they were last month.

She also remembered the appointment book Alexandria gave Jarrod and the inscription. Victoria remembered it for more of what had not been said than what it had said. She thanked Jarrod for everything he had done but only signed it Alexandria which troubled the matriarch.

She had also ran into the Gibbs a few weeks ago and based on their conversation Victoria had a sinking feeling that this marriage was not based on love but instead it was Jarrod's way of helping Alexandria. If that was the case it would make sense but Victoria also wasn't sure why her son would have went to such lengths to help out someone he didn't know that well. As she looked at them she wondered if they were falling in love with each other.

Jarrod continued to run his hand up and down Alexandria's back as they watched the fireworks. He was keenly aware of his family watching their actions but this was not for their benefit and he hoped Alexandria felt the same way. Alexandria nestled her head on Jarrod's chest as the last firework went off and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jarrod asked quietly.

"Yes I guess so. I guess I'm not ready for tonight to be over."

Jarrod smiled widely as he responded, "Me either."

Nick walked up and stood over the couple, "Are you two just going to lay here all night or are you coming in the house?"

"We'll be in shortly Nick," Jarrod replied rather curtly which caused Nick to laugh.

"Alright big brother but don't stay out here too late."

"Hmph."

Nick herded his family toward the house and said loud enough for Jarrod and Alexandria to hear. "The lovebirds want to be left alone."

Jarrod merely shook his head as Alexandria laughed. Once the family went into the house Alexandria faced Jarrod and put her chin on his chest. This was by far the most relaxed she had seen him since their marriage. She played with the buttons on his shirt as he ran his hands through her hair. He brought her face down to him and kissed her deeply.

From the house Victoria watched the couple and said a silent prayer of thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Contract – Chapter 11**

 **7th Month**

As Alexandria walked to the townhouse she couldn't help the smile she had. The last few weeks had been magical with Jarrod. After they had returned from Stockton he had asked her if he could court her which made her laugh at the attorney. He felt that although they were married they still really didn't know anything about each other and he wanted to get to know her. So she happily agreed and the couple had started spending time together. Jarrod would surprise her on occasion bringing lunch to the shop and the couple would slip off to the park to eat lunch and visit.

This week Jarrod's trial had started so he had been wrapped up with the proceedings but he made sure to have breakfast with her each morning before heading off. She knew depending on how court went that day he would stay late at the office to prepare for the next day's hearings. He had told her briefly about the trial and she had actually been able to sneak off today and listen to his cross examination of a witness. This was the first time she had watched Jarrod in action and she was left speechless. She was hanging on every question and watched with interest as he worked the jury as well. She soon realized that this was indeed his calling just as designing had been hers.

While Jarrod had been cross examining the witness he saw his wife in the crowd and beamed. He was fairly confident this was the first time she had been to one of his trials. Now he could not wait for the Judge to recess the court for a fifteen minute break so he could see his wife. Once the Judge recessed them for a short break Alexandria approached Jarrod from behind.

"That was wonderful Jarrod."

Jarrod turned around beaming. He looked around the courtroom and noticed only a few people milling around and kissed his wife very briefly on the cheek causing her to blush and him to chuckle. "Thank you my dear." He waved her around to join him at the table so they could visit before she had to get back to the shop.

And now she was heading back to the townhouse and she hoped he was there. She had come to enjoy their afternoon visits each talking about their days. She had learned Jarrod enjoyed the finer things in life which included plays and operas and he promised her he would take her to the next opera that opened in Sacramento. He was definitely a man with refined taste.

As she opened the door to the townhouse she noticed his hat on the table in the foyer and smiled. Charles greeted her but the look on his face scared her.

"What's wrong Charles? Is Jarrod okay?"

Charles sighed as he was sure Mrs. Alexandria was not aware what today was since Mr. Jarrod had forgotten about it himself until he got home earlier. "Just go sit with him." He motioned to the study as she gave Charles her bag.

She slowly went into the study and noticed Jarrod was sitting in his desk chair with his back to the door. She smelled his cigar smoke and noticed a half empty decanter on his desk as well. He was in such a good mood earlier today she wondered what had happened to change his mood so drastically.

She cleared her throat but did not speak as she sat down on the couch. She put her hands in her lap and waited for Jarrod to acknowledge her presence. He heard her come in his study and wished she would leave. He knew he owed her an explanation but he didn't want to talk about it. How could he have forgotten what today was?

Alexandria wasn't sure how long she had sat there before Jarrod turned back around to face her. It was evident to her he had been crying but why? She had told him she would never pry into his life but now all she wanted to do was hold him. She got up and offered her hand to him. He looked at her and finally took her hand and she guided him back to the couch where they sat down together. She caressed his face and wiped away the tears as he looked at her.

She leaned back against the couch and brought him to her bosom to cradle him. She heard him struggling to contain the sobs but she simply rubbed his back and told him to let it out. As he finally let out the sobs she heard Charles close the study door to give them the privacy they needed. As she rubbed his back she murmured to him to let it out. He held on to her as if she was going to disappear suddenly while she cradled him.

Finally after Jarrod was able to regain his composure he raised his head up and turned away from Alexandria ashamed. He moved to get up but Alexandria caught his hand and stopped him. "Jarrod please."

Jarrod sighed as he finally looked at Alexandria but what he saw shocked him; he was prepared to see her look disgusted at his display of emotions but he saw compassion, care and love? Did she love him? He shook that thought from his head as he took a deep breath. He put his head in his hands as she rubbed his back. He raised his head back up and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Alexandria smiled tenderly and said, "What on earth for?"

Jarrod sniffled as he looked at her and made a startling realization. For the past seven months he had been fighting his attraction and feelings for this beautiful woman and he could no longer fight them and did not want too. But first he had to come clean with her and then see what happened next. He got up and walked to his desk. He sat on the edge facing her and cleared his throat.

"Today is my late wife's birthday and I completely forgot about it until I got home earlier." Jarrod hung his head ashamed once again.

Alexandria rose and walked to Jarrod. She gently raised his head and looked him in the eye. "You have been extremely busy Jarrod and I'm sure she understands that."

"That's no excuse."

Alexandria sighed and said, "No you're right it's no excuse but you have to realize life goes on Jarrod. I know there are days when the pain is so overwhelming all you want to is stay in the bed or drink yourself to death. But eventually with time that pain will fade but you will always have a special place in your heart for her or him."

Jarrod frowned at her and realized she had also suffered a great loss as well. He cursed himself mentally for not getting to know her like he should have.

Before he could say anything she continued, "So you see at one point in time we all experience great loss and the pain just doesn't go away. How you deal with it will define you but don't let it control you. No one expects you to forget her Jarrod because she will always be your first wife and she will hold a piece of your heart forever. But if you allow yourself to ever feel again you may just find there is enough room in your heart for someone else."

Jarrod sat back down next to Alexandria and asked, "How do you do that?"

Alexandria smiled and said, "It's not easy and some days are hard as hell but in time the pain will fade but it will never go away."

Now it was Jarrod's turn to confront his wife as her tears fell. He brought her to him and held her as she cried for a lost loved one.

Alexandria pushed away from Jarrod but not his embrace as she looked at him, "So you see you are not the only one who has experienced a tragic loss of a loved one." She knew that sounded cold but it was their reality. "Kevin was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He went to the bank and some men came into rob it. Kevin tried to stop it and they shot and killed him." Alexandria took a deep breath and continued, "When they tried to get away they were shot and killed. No justice for Kevin or me although my family tried to convince me otherwise that those men would never hurt anyone else.

"I left Chicago after that because I could not deal with the guilt that consumed me. You see Kevin went to the bank for me because I was being fitted for my wedding dress. Guilt is a very strong emotion that will make you do things you normally would never dream of doing. I thought leaving Chicago would relieve me of my guilt but it followed me everywhere I went. That was five years ago and although I no longer feel the guilt I had felt in the beginning I still mourn the loss of what we could have been together." She looked at Jarrod and caressed his face. "But I was finally able to pull my life together and move on but Kevin will always hold a piece of my heart."

Jarrod pulled her to him once again and knew he needed to tell her about Beth. He leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath as he told Alexandria about Beth and how he had went after Cass Hyatt hell bent on revenge. Although his family did not believe Jarrod would have killed Hyatt, Jarrod knew if his brothers hadn't stopped him he had no doubt in his mind he would have killed the man. Now Hyatt was in jail with a life sentence and Jarrod still felt cheated because Hyatt was alive and his precious Beth was dead.

As he told Alexandria the story the tears started to fall again but Jarrod did not fight them this time and allowed them to fall freely. The couple talked for hours of lost loves, guilt, hurt, anger, rage and revenge. But during this time both had finally been able to talk freely to someone who understood what the other had been through. They fell asleep on the couch with Jarrod holding Alexandria against his chest.

Charles slipped into the study and let the tears fall but not for sadness but for happiness. Finally his beloved employer would be able to start living his life again with Mrs. Alexandria. He covered them up with a blanket and left them to sleep the rest of the night undisturbed.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Contract – Chapter 12**

 **8th Month**

Victoria smiled as she read Minnie's letter; her friend lived in San Francisco and she kept Victoria updated on Jarrod's comings and goings. Based on what Minnie wrote Jarrod and Alexandria had been going out quite a bit and by all appearances they were extremely happy. Minnie went on to say that Jarrod was no longer attending his weekly poker game and had not attended any in almost three months; instead he was seen out with his wife. Minnie had actually ran into the couple one night and based on her observation Minnie was quite sure whatever issues Jarrod and Alexandria had been experiencing were now in the past.

Victoria would have to agree with her friend on that. When Jarrod and Alexandria were at the ranch for the July Fourth celebration she noticed a closeness between the couple she had not seen in the past. She had felt guilty that she had spied on them when they were here the last time but things were not adding up for the couple; and now she had hoped they had turned the corner. Victoria watched as they walked hand in hand during the celebration noting she had never seen them do that before. And at the end of the night after the firework display she watched as the couple shared quite a few kisses, very intimate kisses at that.

Meanwhile in San Francisco Jarrod was looking over some contracts for the ranch and knew he would have to go to Stockton to finish them up. Usually he did not mind going to Stockton but now he did as he wanted to spend time with his wife. He knew Alexandria was busy getting ready for a rather large wedding and doubted she would be able to get away to go with him to Stockton. Jarrod looked at the contracts once again and noticed the date and knew he would not be able to put it off. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and decided he would do as much as he could here before heading to Stockton.

Jarrod heard the front door open and close and smiled as he got up to greet his wife. Alexandria put her hat and gloves on the table as she removed her wrap. Jarrod came out of his study as she was removing her wrap and helped her out of it. Jarrod placed the wrap on the table and took her into his arms and kissed her.

As tired as she was Alexandria fell into Jarrod's kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body close to his. Alexandria heard Charles come into the room and pulled away from Jarrod's kiss but kept her arms wrapped around her husband's neck. She heard Jarrod grimace when she pulled away and giggled.

Jarrod sighed and asked, "What can I do for you Charles?"

Charles smiled wryly and said, "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes Mr. Jarrod."

"Thank you Charles." Jarrod didn't wait for him to respond as he took Alexandria's hand and led her into his study closing the door behind him. Charles smiled widely as he watched the couple disappear into Mr. Jarrod's study.

Jarrod sat Alexandria down on the couch and fixed her a sherry before joining her. He handed her the glass as he pulled her close to him.

"You are spoiling me counselor," Alexandria said as she nestled close to Jarrod.

Jarrod smiled as he replied, "You deserve to be spoiled my dear." He kissed the top of her head.

Alexandria sipped her drink as she relaxed after the long day. Her latest customer was a very fussy bride who was working her last nerves but this young lady was a prominent citizen of San Francisco and if she could take care of her she would be set up. But right now all Alexandria wanted to do was spend time with her husband.

The first few months had been horrible but now they were actually living and acting like a married couple; almost. Jarrod had been courting her the last few months and although they had gotten quite close they had not taken the final step in their relationship. They had come close a few times but Jarrod had stopped short saying the time was still not right. She wondered if it had something to do with their contract but was scared to ask.

Jarrod spoke quietly, "It appears I'm going to have to go to Stockton to finish up a contract Nick has been working on."

Alexandria sat up and looked at Jarrod, "When?"

"The sooner I go the sooner I can get back. But I'm going to do all the preliminary work here so that should limit my time in Stockton."

"I'm sure your mother would like to spend some time with you Jarrod."

"You're probably right but I would rather be here with you." Alexandria blushed at Jarrod's admission which brought a mischievous smile to the attorney's face. "So I take it by your reaction that you feel the same as I do?"

Alexandria sipped her drink and said, "Yes I do."

Jarrod took the glass out of her hand and put it on the table. He placed his large hands on her face as he leaned in for a deep kiss. He broke away and said huskily, "Come with me to Stockton, please."

Alexandria smiled and said, "If you were going in a few weeks I could but I have to finish Elizabeth's wedding dress." She rolled her eyes and Jarrod laughed at her.

"So you will be free in two weeks?" Jarrod asked.

"Unless I get another client yes. Why do you ask?"

Jarrod grinned rakishly and said, "I want to take you to the Lodge."

Alexandria asked, "The Lodge?"

Jarrod leaned in close and said, "The Lodge. My father built it for my mother when I was small and every year we take a family trip up there. It is quite beautiful, private and secluded." Jarrod leaned in and kissed his wife's neck hoping she would take the hint. Alexandria moaned in pleasure as Jarrod kissed her neck. He spoke into his wife's neck, "I take that as a yes?"

Alexandria simply nodded her head yes as her husband gave her his undivided attention. He rose up and said, "I'll make sure we are not disturbed and I'm sure my family will make sure it is stocked for us."

Alexandria played with her husband's hair and said, "I can't wait."

Jarrod smiled widely as he stood up and helped Alexandria up so she could freshen up before dinner.

The contract negotiations preceded exceedingly well so Jarrod planned on returning to San Francisco the next day. As he played pool with his brothers he decided to bring up his plans for next weekend.

"Do you think you two could do me a favor next week?" Jarrod asked as he watched Nick shoot.

Heath looked at his brother suspiciously as the entire family noticed Jarrod's chipper mood. "Depends what it is."

Nick added, "And besides this is a working ranch."

Jarrod rolled his eyes as he looked at his mother who hid her smile. Victoria and Audra were thumbing through the latest fashion book Alexandria had sent them.

Nick missed his shot and grumbled as Jarrod took his turn. Nick figured he would question him as he was shooting hoping to gain the upper hand on his brother. "What's the favor Jarrod?"

Jarrod shot and made his ball and surveyed his next shot as he answered Nick, "I need you to open up the Lodge for me and make sure it is stocked."

Before Nick or Heath could answer Victoria did quickly. "What for Jarrod?"

Jarrod smirked at his mother as he made another ball and moved to his next shot. "I am taking Alexandria there in two weeks and would not rather waste..."

Victoria interrupted Jarrod and said, "They will gladly do whatever you need them do to Jarrod."

Jarrod smirked again at the scowl on Nick's face from his mother's answer and him winning the game. He put the stick up and walked past Nick and kissed his mother on the forehead, "Thank you Lovely Lady. Now if you'll excuse me I am heading to bed as my train leaves at eight tomorrow morning."

After Jarrod left the room Nick said, "Mother we're right in the middle of branding."

Victoria cut her eyes at Nick and said, "Audra and I will go with you and Heath so it will not take as long to prepare the Lodge."

Nick protested, "It's still going to waste a few days doing this."

Heath realized what was going on and said, "Count me in mother."

"Me too," Audra said.

Nick put his hands on his hips and said, "Has everyone forgotten this is a working ranch?"

Victoria rolled her eyes at Nick and said, "Nicholas your brother has been married eight months and this will be the first time he has taken Alexandria to the Lodge for the weekend."

Nick looked from his mother to his brother and sister and finally understood what was going on. Heath rolled his eyes and Victoria and Audra laughed at Nick. They decided to go up the following Wednesday to prepare the Lodge for Jarrod and Alexandria.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Contract – Chapter 13**

 **The Lodge**

As Jarrod drove the buggy to the lodge he noticed Alexandria had become rather quiet. She would speak to him when he asked her questions but that was it. He sighed as he knew he was just as nervous as she was. He knew what he wanted to happen this weekend but his wife had the final say as Jarrod would not force his attentions on her.

Alexandria was sitting next to Jarrod with her hands in her lap. She could not wait for this weekend but now that it was here she was a nervous wreck. She knew what Jarrod expected to happen and she hoped for the same thing but what about the contract? She had so many questions for him but she did not want to ruin this weekend by bringing it up. But she knew before they took their marriage to the next level they would have to face the elephant in the room so to say.

Jarrod Barkley considered himself to be a patient and understanding man but right now his stomach was a bundle of nerves and he knew he was chatting non stop about nothing in particular. He mentally chastised himself because he was an attorney after all and prided himself that he could keep calm in the most stressful courtroom situations. But this was entirely different; this was his personal life and his future. A future he hoped the woman sitting next to him wanted as well.

"It is beautiful out here Jarrod," Alexandria said.

Jarrod smiled at her and said, "Yes it is."

"When was the last time you were here?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "I came up with my brothers last winter to do some hunting but I don't believe we ever left the cabin because it had turned so cold."

Alexandria laughed and asked, "Well what in the world did you and your brothers do?"

"Drank and gambled all weekend." Jarrod shook his head as he recalled how horrible he had felt once they returned home. "Nick lost everything including Coco and his portion of the Ranch plus he had to do Heath's portion of the ranch chores while I broke even. It took Nick almost a month before Heath finally let him out of his debt." Jarrod laughed as he told the story.

"I could just imagine some of the stories that were told that weekend," Alexandria rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"It's a good thing the walls can't talk otherwise we would all be in trouble."

Alexandria wrapped her arms through Jarrod's and whispered in his ear, "Would you care to elaborate on any of those stories counselor?"

When Alexandria whispered in Jarrod's ear her warm breath sent tingles through him and it took everything he had to keep the horses on the trail. "Sorry but we took an oath that weekend."

"A brother's word?"

"Yes." Jarrod stopped the buggy and pointed to the lodge. Alexandria rose up and looked ahead. It was everything Jarrod had told her it would be. The mountains in the background gave it such a peaceful feeling and the small lake to the right just added to the sight. She thought this would make a lovely portrait. "It's beautiful Jarrod."

Jarrod sighed as he talked, "When my parents saw this for the first time they knew they wanted to come back so my father purchased the land and built a small cabin. As the family grew in size so did cabin. It started out as a small one room building but now it has three bedrooms and two water closets, which by the way was my idea. Nick fought it at first but he ended up thanking me after that weekend."

Alexandria laughed as Jarrod flicked the reins to start the buggy back. Once they arrived, he helped her out of the buggy and unloaded the few bags they had brought with them. Alexandria worried about the supplies but Jarrod assured her his family would take care of it and he was right. The pantry had been stocked, the icebox was full, the wood for the fireplaces had already been split, the windows were open slightly to air the cabin out and on the table was champagne.

"Looks like your family thought of everything," Alexandria said as she looked at the table.

Jarrod put the bags down and walked to the table. He picked up the note his mother had left and laughed as he read it.

 _Enjoy yourselves._

 _Love Mother, Nick, Heath and Audra_

Alexandria blushed when she realized what the family thought would be happening this weekend. Jarrod saw her blushing and took her in his arms. "Nothing is going to happen unless you want it too."

Alexandria returned her husband's embrace and said, "I need to freshen up."

Jarrod smiled as he kissed her quickly and gave her a quick tour of the cabin. He hesitated as he saw their bags still in the floor where he had left them. He went to his bag and removed the valise which contained the contract. He sat down on the couch as he looked at it once again. He had not looked at it since they had signed it almost ten months ago.

Alexandria came out and noticed Jarrod holding papers. She frowned as maybe she had misunderstood what this weekend could possibly be. As she approached him she asked, "I thought this was a mini vacation for us?"

Jarrod looked up and smiled as he patted the seat next to him. "I'm hoping it will be much more than that."

Alexandria sat down next to him and felt her stomach knot up as she recognized the contract. Although she knew they needed to talk about this she was still dreading it.

Jarrod held it up and asked, "Remember this?"

Alexandria had mixed emotions about their contract and replied, "Yes."

"A lot has happened since we signed this wouldn't you agree?" Alexandria nodded her head as she did not trust her voice. Jarrod put the paper on the table in front of them and looked back at his wife. He smiled as he thought once again _his wife_. She was the only one who truly understood what he had been going through and was able to reach him when no one else could. He knew in his heart of hearts he loved her with everything he had.

He cleared his throat as he was not sure where to start. "Believe it or not that contract was one of the best things that ever happened to me." Alexandria was going to say something but Jarrod stopped her. "Please let me finish saying what I need to say and what I should have said before now. First off let me apologize for my behavior in the beginning as I was not exactly the ideal husband. I had no respect for what you were trying to accomplish and I thought I was doing my part by simply agreeing to marry you but in truth all I did was add to your stress level by acting the way I did." Jarrod sighed as he continued. "But I do need to let you know that I never took advantage of that asinine clause I put in the contract although I wanted you to believe otherwise. I was being childish and I'm sorry for that." Jarrod got up and started pacing as he continued. "You're a beautiful woman in every sense of the word and I'm humbled that I have been lucky enough to spend these last ten months with you." Jarrod stopped and got down on one knee in front of Alexandria. "Alexandria Blaine Barkley I do love you and if you will permit me I will do my best to show you how much I love you each and every day we're together." Jarrod smiled as he looked at her and caressed her face with his hands. "That being said," he motioned to the contract on the table, "I would love to break that damn contract with you and prove just how much I love you right now and every day for the rest of our lives."

Alexandria smiled as she looked at her handsome husband and placed her hands on his face. "I love you Jarrod Thomas Barkley and there is nothing I would rather do than break that damn contract with you right now."

Jarrod leaned and gave his wife a kiss she would never forget. As he got up he scooped her up with him and carried her to the master bedroom. Several hours later as they lay in bed together Jarrod looked at her wedding ring.

He turned her to face him and said, "If you want to get remarried I would not object to that."

Alexandria frowned at him as she put her chin on his bare chest. "Why would I want to do that?'

Jarrod ran his hands down her bare back as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well the wedding at the ranch was not exactly what I would call romantic."

Alexandria smiled as she ran her hands through his unruly hair, "It may have not been for the reasons your family thought it was but look what it has lead too. I would not change anything about our wedding day."

Jarrod asked mischievously, "Nothing?"

Alexandria slapped his bare chest and said, "Nothing about the wedding however the honeymoon left a lot to be desired."

Jarrod raised her head and growled, "That's why we're here." He leaned in and gave her another kiss and let their passion and love for each other take over.

The next two days the couple enjoyed each other's company doing as they pleased with no worries of being interrupted. They took walks around the cabin, went skinny dipping several times much to Jarrod's delight, stayed up late into the night talking or discovering each other and when Jarrod had built a small fire next to the lake one night he had gotten their contract and threw it in the flames. As the contract burned they sipped champagne and once again let their passion take over.

On the final day as Jarrod closed the cabin up Alexandria sighed and said, "I want to come back."

Jarrod turned around and took her in his arms, "That my dear will be my pleasure." He kissed her again.

Once they returned back to San Francisco he stopped by the wire office and sent his mother a short message.

 _Thank you_

 _Love Jarrod and Alexandria_

Alexandria laughed as she read the message and said, "What are you doing?"

Jarrod smirked as he answered, "She left us a note so I'm simply returning the favor."

Alexandria laughed again as Jarrod escorted her out of the office and to their house. Once they arrived he scooped her up in his arms and kicked the door open and went straight to their bedroom. Charles heard the couple come in and smiled as he knew his employer was indeed a very happily married man.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Contract – Chapter 14**

 **10th Month**

Victoria read the wire from Jarrod and smiled; the Gibbs decided Alexandria had fulfilled her part of the contract and wanted to sign the final bill of sale. Based on his letter she assumed that the final bill of sale had already been signed giving Alexandria complete ownership of the dressmaker's shop. Jarrod wanted the family to come up this weekend so they could celebrate.

She had gotten quite put out with him when they had returned from the Lodge as he would not go into any details regarding their weekend. She didn't want a blow by blow per say but the message he sent infuriated her as he knew it would. Nick and Heath laughed at her anger directed at her eldest glad it wasn't them she was aggravated with for a change. Audra had also been put out when Jarrod not give any details on the weekend or if they enjoyed themselves.

Nick mumbled to Heath, "We'll find out in three months if they enjoyed themselves or not," bringing laughter from both men.

Victoria glared at her son's but she couldn't agree more with Nick's statement; only time would tell.

After they signed the final bill of sale Jarrod took Alexandria to the finest restaurant in San Francisco so they could celebrate in style. He bragged to everyone and anyone who would listen to him regarding Alexandria's shop and how hard his wife had worked.

As they danced she chided him, "Jarrod I know you mean well but you're embarrassing me."

Jarrod grinned widely and said, "Very well I will not say another word as my goal tonight is to please my lovely wife."

"Well now you don't have to take a vow of silence either," Alexandria giggled.

Jarrod chuckled at his fickle wife and said, "How about I keep my bragging to only the people I know?"

Alexandria laughed and said, "But you know everyone in here."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders slightly as he guided them around the dance floor. Truth was Jarrod would have preferred to celebrate in private with his wife but tonight was about her.

"When is your family coming?"

"They'll be in tomorrow."

"Then why did we have to go out tonight? I would have much rather preferred to celebrate with you in private."

Jarrod smiled rakishly at her and said, "The night is early my love." He was rewarded with her blushing once again. "Besides tomorrow night is for the family."

"Ah," Alexandria leaned as close as etiquette would dictate to her husband as they continued dancing.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Ready to call it a night?"

Alexandria felt his warm breath on her neck and simply nodded her head yes. Jarrod lead her off the dance floor as he looked for their waiter.

Once they had arrived at the townhouse Jarrod carried his wife up the stairs and to their bedroom. On the bed was a large package wrapped addressed to his wife. Once he put her down she looked at the package and back to Jarrod.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "Consider it a later wedding gift."

Alexandria frowned as she looked at her husband once more and turned back to the package. She carefully tore the paper open and gasped at the portrait. It was a painting of the lodge and she wondered if her husband could read her thoughts. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist and took in her scent.

"It's beautiful Jarrod. But how did you know?" She turned to face Jarrod who raised his eyebrows at her.

"How did I know what?"

"The first time I saw the Lodge I just knew it would make a perfect portrait painting and now here it is."

Jarrod smiled and said, "My reasons for the portrait are different from yours." Jarrod sighed as he continued, "To me that painting signifies the first time I told you I loved you."

Alexandria wrapped her arms around Jarrod's neck and said, "I like your reasoning behind the portrait much better than mine." She removed her arms from around his neck and began to untie his tie and remove his jacket.

The next morning Charles knew Mr. Jarrod's family would be arriving early but he did not want to wake the slumbering couple. He hailed a carriage and arranged for the Barkley's to be picked up at the train station. As he prepared the guest bedrooms he chuckled as he wondered how long the couple had stayed up last night since they still had not shown any signs of life and it was quickly approaching noon.

Charles heard the carriage pull up and ran to greet Mr. Jarrod's family hoping to keep Mr. Nick fairly quiet so he would not wake his employer. Charles greeted the family as they walked up the sidewalk. He helped Victoria and Audra with their bags as Nick and Heath removed the others from the carriage.

"Where is Jarrod and Alexandria at?" Victoria questioned as they went into her son's study.

"Still asleep Mrs. Barkley."

Nick bellowed, "Still asleep? It's almost noon?'

"Nicholas," Victoria scolded. Nick frowned at his mother as he plopped down in the chair.

"Boy howdy that must have been some celebration if they're still asleep."

Audra said, "I thought we were celebrating tonight?"

Jarrod and Alexandria had slipped downstairs without the family noticing and Jarrod answered his sister, "We are honey."

Victoria immediately looked the couple over and was quite pleased with what she saw. They were both still in their pajamas but they both had robes on while Jarrod had his arm wrapped tightly around his wife's waist and she was leaning against Jarrod's shoulder.

The family greeted the couple as Victoria watched waiting patiently for her turn. Finally Jarrod walked to his mother and hugged her, "Lovely Lady."

She looked at her eldest and noticed for the first time in a very long time a twinkle in his eye and knew it was due to Alexandria. Alexandria joined her husband and said, "I'm going to get dressed so we can start with the festivities."

Jarrod turned to his wife and kissed her briefly on the lips as his family watched. Alexandria blushed and excused herself to get ready leaving Jarrod and his family to visit.

"I take it you had a good time at the Lodge big brother?" Nick asked as he fixed himself a glass of Jarrod's finest whiskey.

Jarrod beamed as he answered, "Yes we did Brother Nick. And now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready myself." Jarrod hurried out of the room to join his wife.

Nick downed his drink and said to no one in particular, "You may be finally getting that grandchild mother." Nick laughed with the rest of the family at his observation.

Jarrod entered his bedroom and locked the door. He went to the water closet and stood in the doorway as he watched his wife bathe. She heard him come in and turned to greet him. She did not miss the twinkle in his eyes as he watched her.

She motioned to the large tub and said, "Care to join me counselor?" Before she could finish her sentence Jarrod was removing his clothes to join her. She watched him get in the tub and sit across from her smiling.

A few hours later Nick asked no one in general, "Think someone should check on those two?" The family stared at each other uncomfortably but were saved when Jarrod and Alexandria finally appeared.

"Is everyone ready?" Jarrod asked.

"We've been ready big brother and I am starving," Nick said.

Jarrod laughed as he replied, "Well then let's go."

That night the family laughed and joked and enjoyed each other's company as they celebrated Alexandria's success.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Contract – Chapter 15**

 **11th & 12th Months **

After the family left, Jarrod and Alexandria settled into the life of a happily married couple. Some days were harder than others because of their work schedules but they made sure to spend as much time together as possible. Lately though it seemed as their schedules were completely opposite of each other. Jarrod tried to be patient and understanding but found he was getting frustrated with Alexandria's long hours. When he mentioned it to her she brushed him off reminding him of his own hours from time to time.

Jarrod decided to take matters into his own hands and showed up at his wife's shop one Saturday afternoon offering her his help. Alexandria laughed at her husband but once she realized he was serious she put him to work on the books while she worked with yet another nervous bride to be. Jarrod heard the conversation between the women and could not believe what his wife was telling this young lady. He rolled his eyes hoping the young bride would not remember he was in the back room while Alexandria had talked about him.

Finally after what had seemed like hours the young lady left and Alexandria closed the shop. She made her way to the office and realized the door was open; she hoped it had not been open this entire time but knowing her husband as she did she had a sinking feeling as she entered the office.

Jarrod was sitting at the desk going over books and when he heard her enter and he smiled at her knowingly. She knew he had heard their conversation.

She pointed to the books as she poured herself a sherry. "Did you get the accounting caught up?"

Jarrod put the pencil down and said, "Just about. But why on earth have you ignored it for so long?"

Alexandria plopped down on the couch and said, "I haven't had time." She sipped her drink as she relaxed.

Jarrod sat next to his wife and said, "Well based on what I've seen so far you can afford to hire another seamstress."

Alexandria looked surprised and said, "Really?"

Jarrod sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, you have been working entirely too hard."

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders and said, "I could use a break."

"Hmm." Jarrod decided to bring up the discussion he had heard between his wife and the young lady earlier. "How is the young lady doing?"

Alexandria raised her eyebrows at Jarrod and said, "She is doing much better now."

"After your talk?"

Alexandria eyed her husband and said, "So you heard us?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "Your voices carry."

Alexandria rolled her eyes and said, "How much did you hear?"

Jarrod beamed as he answered, "All of it."

Alexandria sighed as she finished her drink, "And?"'

Jarrod leaned closer to his wife and asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Honey we talked all afternoon so you are going to have to be more specific." She knew what he was asking about but decided to have some fun with her nosy husband.

Jarrod now raised his eyebrows at his wife and said, "About us." Jarrod believed in what happened in his bedroom with his wife stayed in their bedroom but after hearing his wife talking today it was obvious she did not feel the same way. He would not even indulge his brothers when they would question him.

Alexandria put her glass down as she leaned onto Jarrod's shoulder. "I meant every word I said Jarrod. Do you realize a lot of these young woman who come in here have no clue about what happens after they are married and if they ask I simply tell them that if they are as lucky as I am their marital relations will be very enjoyable."

Jarrod smiled and said huskily, "In that case what would you say to seeing if we can make each other feel enjoyable right now?"

Alexandria giggled at Jarrod as he kissed her neck and moved lower. He pushed her down gently so he was looking down at her and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Barkley."

"And I love you Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod looked at the small jewelry box as he waited on Alexandria to finish getting ready. Today was their first anniversary and he had gotten her a diamond bracelet. He wanted to get her a different engagement ring but she refused. Jarrod had no idea what she had gotten him although he had tried to question her but she had learned all his courtroom tricks.

Finally after much persuading Jarrod had convinced Alexandria to hire another designer so she would not be working seven days a week. The shop was a huge success and he wanted her to enjoy the fruits of her labor. The other designer would work on commission and if a client wanted Alexandria it would be by appointment only as she was in very high demand.

Jarrod had hired a young man who had just graduated from law school to help with searching out precedents and filing appeals or interviewing witnesses to take some of the workload off himself. And now Jarrod was able to take a long weekend to celebrate his wedding anniversary.

He heard her coming down the stairs and his heart went into his throat as he looked at her. He knew he had never seen her in this negligee and guessed it was one that she had designed herself. She stopped at the bottom step and modeled the sheer negligee.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she batted her eyes.

Jarrod simply nodded his head and he moved to his wife, "It is absolutely breathtaking." Jarrod offered her his hand and guided her to the study. He had lit the fireplace and had a blanket laid on the floor with a bottle of champagne chilled. He sat her down and poured both of them a glass of champagne and offered a toast.

"Happy anniversary to my beautiful wife."

They clicked glasses and Alexandria offered her own toast, "Happy anniversary to my handsome husband."

Jarrod put his glass down and handed Alexandria the small package. She looked at it and opened it slowly. It was a beautiful diamond bangle bracelet. She took it out of the box and asked, "Could you please put it on?"

Jarrod clasped the bracelet on and smiled as she held it up and admired it. "It's beautiful Jarrod."

"Not as beautiful as you my dear." Jarrod leaned in and gave his wife a deep kiss.

She broke away and said, "When are we leaving for the Lodge?"

"Tomorrow morning. But we'll have to take our own supplies this time."

Alexandria laughed. "I think we can handle that don't you?"

Jarrod beamed and said, "After what we have been through this last year I know we can handle anything." Jarrod gently pushed his wife down as he covered his body with hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Contract – Epilogue**

 **1st Anniversary**

Alexandria watched the scenery as Jarrod drove the wagon to the Lodge. She wrinkled her brow as she looked around and realized her husband must be taking a different route.

"Jarrod, ah are we not going to the Lodge?"

Jarrod smirked and said, "Yes and no."

Alexandria frowned and said, "What are you up to counselor?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's a surprise."

Alexandria eyed her husband suspiciously but knew better than to question him any further. "Regardless it is very beautiful up here."

"I'm glad you think so."

The couple rode another hour before Jarrod stopped the wagon at a small cabin. The scenery was quite beautiful but the cabin had seen its better days and was quite small. Alexandria wondered if they were stopping for a break before continuing to the Lodge.

Jarrod jumped down and helped Alexandria down.

He grinned widely and said, "We're here!"

Alexandria looked at him confused and said, "Huh?"

Jarrod frowned as he realized his wife may not like what he had done. His shoulders slumped slightly as he was already thinking of...

Alexandria interrupted Jarrod's thoughts, "Jarrod?"

Jarrod smiled weakly and said, "Yes?"

She looked at Jarrod and back to her surroundings. She didn't think it was possible to find another place as beautiful as the Lodge but she imagined this is what Heaven must look like. But when she looked at the small cabin she grimaced as it had definitely seen its better days.

"It's beautiful out here Jarrod."

Jarrod looked at Alexandria and swallowed, "You really think so?"

Alexandria laughed, "Well except for the cabin."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "But it can be fixed up honey."

Alexandria put her hands on her hips and asked, "What have you done Jarrod?"

Jarrod grinned mischievously as he scooped her up and opened the door to the cabin. As he looked around he was glad to see his family had followed his instructions to the letter. He walked to the table and put her down gently as he handed her the envelope on the table.

She eyed Jarrod and said, "What..."

Jarrod interrupted her and said, "Open it."

Alexandria opened the envelope and took out the paper; it was a deed to some land. As she glanced it over she was fairly confident she knew what Jarrod had done but asked anyhow.

She motioned around the cabin and said, "Did you buy this?"

"Yes along with the fifty acres that surround it." Jarrod took her hand and sat her down on the old dilapidated couch. "I know how much we both enjoyed the Lodge and I wanted to buy us something that would be ours to make memories and bring our children too. This land backs up to the Lodge so we can always go visit the family and take the children to visit when we all come up here."

Alexandria laughed at Jarrod and said, "Children?"

Jarrod looked at her nervously as the subject of children had never come up and now he wondered if she would ever want children. "I know we have never talked about children before but you do want children don't you?"

Alexandria smiled and said, "Not only do I want children but I want your children Jarrod."

Jarrod grinned rakishly at her and said, "Well there is no better time than the present to work on that."

Alexandria put her hand on his chest and said, "We need to unload the wagon first Mr. Barkley and then..." She got up and walked around the small one room cabin and said, "Ah are we really going to stay here for the week?"

Jarrod grabbed his wife and pulled her to him and growled, "No, we're going to the Lodge but I wanted to bring you here first." He bent to kiss her neck and said, "And we have plenty of time before we have to unload the wagon." He started to unbutton her skirt and led her back to the old couch.

A few hours later Jarrod and Alexandria were heading to the Lodge and Alexandria was still laughing about the mishap. Jarrod was trying to be romantic but the old couch gave out on the couple bringing them crashing to the floor. But Jarrod refused to let that dampen his mood although his back was a little sore.

"How's your back?" She giggled.

Jarrod frowned at her and said, "Sore."

"I'm sorry dear," as she rubbed his back.

"Hmph, you seemed to think it was pretty funny at the time."

"It was." Alexandria laughed again.

Jarrod eyed her and decided to change the subject, "We'll meet with the contractors next week to look at plans for the cabin."

"I want to keep it small for now."

"Well I would like to have a bedroom and water closet added."

"Nothing too big because I wouldn't want any unexpected company showing up and wanting to stay the night."

Jarrod smiled and said, "Point taken my dear."

Four months later the contractor had finished with the updates to the cabin so Jarrod and Alexandria decided to take a long weekend and see the finished work.

Alexandria had just finished designing the Governor's wife's gown for the inauguration and party afterwards. She had expanded the shop once already and hired two more designers. B&B Dressmaker's was the toast of San Francisco and Sacramento and Jarrod could not have been prouder of his wife.

When they pulled up to the cabin they both smiled at the finished product. Jarrod wanted a wrap around porch added so they could watch the sunset or sunrise depending on their mood. The inside of the cabin had been completely redone and Alexandria did not even recognize it. Jarrod took her to the master bedroom and they both laughed when they spotted the old couch in the corner.

Jarrod pointed to the couch and said, "I told him to get rid of that." Alexandria walked over to the couch and patted it softly for Jarrod to join her. He laughed and said, "My back hurt for a week the last time I was on that couch."

"Please," Alexandria gave him the look she knew he could not deny. Jarrod blew out a breath and sat down carefully. Alexandria laughed again and said, "I told Mr. Roberts to reinforce the couch and bring it in here."

"What in the world for?"

"I have fond memories of this couch."

Jarrod rolled his eyes and said, "Yes I recall you laughing at me."

"Not that memory."

Jarrod wrinkled his brow at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

Alexandria put Jarrod's hand on her stomach and said, "That was the start of a very wonderful week and a new life."

Jarrod looked at his hand on his wife's belly and back at her. He choked out, "A baby?"

Alexandria smiled through the tears as she nodded her head yes. Jarrod kissed her deeply and said, "Well in that case I guess we do need to keep the couch...for sentimental reasons only." He got up and reached for his wife's hand as he led her to the new bed to make many more memories.

Later that night Jarrod wondered how he would tell his unborn child that he and his mother had gotten married because of The Contract and laughed thinking maybe he wouldn't tell them that after all.


End file.
